Run of Your Life
by BluBooThalassophile
Summary: It's the first weekend she's had off without Barry hovering over her, or her family watching her like a hawk. Now it's just her, her cravings for Big Belly Burger, and her fourteen year old grandson; how awkward could that be? Apparently very awkward. Is that Amunet?


**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream and Big Belly Burger!**

Iris Ann West Allen sat at her kitchen table in triumph.

After six months of nonstop hover, six months of being overly helpful and pampering her o the point where she couldn't even get up to go get a serving of food on her own, she had the whole house to herself!

It was just her, this tub of mint chocolate ice cream and her pregnantly swollen ankles up on the chair.

Finally she caved to her cravings!

Next stop! BIG BELLY BURGER!

Six months of pregnancy and she hadn't had a chance to indulge in a single damn craving. Because of her hovering father, her hovering step mother, her hovering nephew, her hovering step sister, her hovering adopted in-laws, her hovering friends, her hovering everyone! Honestly! One would think she was the first pregnant woman in the history of pregnant women! It was honestly, completely and utterly ridiculous.

Now she had the house to herself and she was going to indulge in this solitude!

Iris made a mental note to thank Hal Jordon for taking Barry off for that other world mission.

She was also thankful that Wally had run off the San Francisco to investigate the inheritance that his father had left him. Iris didn't get why Rudy (a brother from her mother whom she had never met, and dropped Wally off on her, Joe, and Barry when he was five) had left everything to the son he hadn't even raised or dealt with.

Then there'd been the Lawtons showing up with her other unknown nephew, Wally West II. Flyod Lawton, a.k.a. Deadshot, was retired from 'the life' to raise his two daughters, Zoe and Suchin, and his adopted son, Wally. They'd only come to Central City from Gotham because of Wally's powers manifesting, so they were house hunting today.

Joe and Cecille had gone on a vacation with their young one, and Cecille's elder daughter, Joanie.

Caitlin, Cisco, Harry were on Earth-2 with Jesse, Harry and Jesse were reconciling after their fall out from a few years back.

Jay and Joan Garrick had gone on an anniversary trip. Since they had moved from their Earth to this Earth they hadn't really celebrated much, but at the insistence of their new charge, Bart Allen they were celebrating their long overdue anniversary.

Ralph Dibny was on a case today, so he was out.

So, Iris relished in having the house all to herself! Herself and mint chocolate chip ice cream. Which would help her and her diminishing sanity.

"Hello!?" a young voice called out which had her groaning as her head fell back.

Okay, so she wasn't completely alone.

The only person left was the one person Iris didn't know how to interact with. Iris had no idea what to do about Bartholomew Allen II. Also known as Bart. Her 'grandchild'. Which according to all DNA tests he was.

To make it weird, Iris was on her first pregnancy, and the day she had been announcing it, he had shown up; almost fourteen years old.

Yeah, awkward didn't even describe how she felt about Bart.

"Hey Bart," she called out. the gangly teen walked into the kitchen and looked at her with amber eyes.

"I was told I was crashing with you today!" he grinned, it was Barry's grin.

"I thought you were with the Titans," she managed.

"Nope, some midterms thing, it's totally crashing the mode. Raven and Vic sent us home," he shrugged.

"Aren't you in school?" she demanded.

"School?"

"Don't they have it in your time?" she asked taking another glob of ice cream.

"Yeah, but it crashes the mode, I'm home schooled." He shrugged.

"By who?"

"By my uncle," he answered cryptically.

"Uh-huh, and this uncle, isn't he worried about you being in this time?" Iris asked as Bart sat at the end of the table.

Here's the thing that bothered her about Bart: They Didn't Know Anything About Him! Beyond him being from the future and Barry and hers grandson.

Bart didn't shar anything about what was going on in the future, he didn't share anything about what happened in his time, nor did he talk about his family. He only talked about his family in vague cryptic terms. He had an aunt and uncle he lived with, no he didn't say why he lived with them.

"Not likely," Bart shrugged.

"So… Bart…" she started. But she trailed off, unsure of what she could possibly say.

* * *

Bart had been bummed about being sent back to Central City and when he had tried to protest it he had received the 'demon stare' from Raven and Victor, which was worse than his uncles.

It was weird having both his uncles at each other's throats and so young.

Besides, all his family weirdness of being in this era, he hadn't really made friends beyond Conner Kent, Timothy Drake, and Jaime Reyes; Jaime being his best friend. Being friends with Tim and Conner was weird, but he didn't think it was all that bad.

Now, he had been drafted for 'Iris Duty' by his grandfather because Barry had been dragged to outer space by Hal Jordon.

Bart didn't really know how to interact with Iris, she hadn't seemed to know what to do about him either.

Bart hadn't come back here to make friends or interact with people, he was here for a purpose and a mission. A mission which he didn't know how to accomplish it because Goddamn It He Didn't Know Where To Even Start!

So he was trying to figure out what to do, and he was dealing with family now.

Ugh… this was so crashing the mode. He wanted to call Jaime and bitch about it, but he was going to refrain from that because Jaime informed him that school was important.

Bart looked dumbly at his grandmother, and she was looking back at him. It was weird meeting her, she hadn't been alive in his era.

"Now what?" he asked her giving her a grin.

* * *

"Look at it," she smiled coldly. All that potential, it was going to be hers.

"So what are we going to do now boss?" one of her rogues asked.

"We're taking the city, of course," she smiled as she walked for Central City.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Run of Your Life =)**


End file.
